There is an outstanding need in professional sports to quantify the performance of the equipment involved, and to provide tools to evaluate the performance of existing devices. At the present time, for example, the evaluation of bats, balls, and so forth, is almost completely dependent on the experience and observations of the players who use such equipment. These observations are supported only by an imperically derived historical database of performance statistics. Other than radar guns to measure ball velocity and video cameras for player viewing, there are no quantitative measures of ball movement(s), bat performance, etc. The need remains, therefore, for an analysis and testing system which may be used to monitor the swing of a striking type sports implement such as a bat as it strikes a ball, and to gather information as to swing speed, projectile delivery, and exit velocity. Such information may be used to create performance databases for a variety of analytical and/or statistical evaluations. When used as an input into implement manufacturing, the results obtained from the system may also be used to maximize player safety, for example, by ensuring that exit velocity does not exceed a predetermined threshold.